Argumento dos milagres nas escrituras
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O argumento dos milagres bíblicos afirma (mais ou menos) que, porque um livro sagrado declara que as pessoas testemunharam milagres, as pessoas realmente testemunharam milagres. Isso é frequentemente associado a uma figura sagrada como Jesus ou Gautama Buda e é interpretado como evidência de seu caráter divino. É uma forma de argumento do testemunho de milagre. David Hume criticou a crença em milagres com base no testemunho em seu ensaio Of Miracles, porque é muito mais provável que o testemunho de apoio esteja incorreto. "Os milagres de Jesus e dos escritores da Bíblia são o selo de aprovação de Deus em seu ensino. Essa testemunha testifica que existe um Deus que possui poder sobrenatural. E já que os escritores da Bíblia fizeram milagres, eles devem ter sido guiados pelo poder de Deus. o fato de que Jesus fez milagres confirma a veracidade de Suas afirmações de que Ele era o Filho de Deus. Gospel Way, Testimony #5: Miracles [1]" "Além disso: algumas partes das Escrituras contendo uma narrativa de milagres plenamente suficientes para provar a verdade do cristianismo são citadas como genuínas, desde a época em que se diz que estão escritas, até o presente: E nenhuma outra parte delas, material na presente questão, são omitidos para serem citados de maneira a fornecer qualquer tipo de prova de que não sejam genuínos. Joseph Butler, The Analogy of Religion, Natural and Revealed, 1736" "Eu não deveria ser Cristão por causa dos milagres" - Santo Agostinho de Hipona The Westminster Collection of Christian Quotations, edited by Martin H. Manser Exemplos A Bíblia É dito que Jesus realizou muitos milagres, incluindo andar sobre a água, ressuscitar dentre os mortos (os outros e a si mesmo) e curar os doentes pelo toque. Alcorão Há relativamente poucas reivindicações de Maomé realizando milagres. Diz-se que o principal exemplo é a inerrância escriturística do Alcorão. O Alcorão também contém presciência científica, profecia e propriedades numéricas significativas. Miracles of the Q'uran Algumas interpretações sugerem que Maomé dividiu a lua em dois. (Sura 54: 1-2) Islam and the Miracles Budismo Gautama Buda é registrado como tendo realizado muitos milagres. Contra-Exemplos Assumindo que a Bíblia é precisa Este argumento assume que a Bíblia é verdadeira, o que é questionável, uma vez que está repleta de declarações falsas, contradições e escrita muito depois dos acontecimentos por testemunhas não-oculares. Argumento redundante Se a Bíblia é considerada como verdadeira, a Bíblia confirma que Deus existe (por exemplo, Gênesis 1: 1) e o argumento não é necessário. Se a Bíblia não é considerada verdadeira, o argumento é baseado em uma premissa não fundamentada. Aceitando testemunhos não confiáveis como viés de confirmação Não há outra evidência dos milagres além do livro sagrado que um homem andando sobre a água, ou alimentando 5000 com cinco pães e dois peixes, ou transformando água em vinho. Ficamos apenas com atestado testemunhal desses eventos. Imagine tirar um número de membros da tribo da Nova Guiné e submetê-los a um show de mágica. Posteriormente, seria possível coletar tantos testemunhos quanto desejado para o "fato" que, por exemplo, o mago foi decapitado por uma guilhotina, mas foi reintegrado e saiu completamente ileso vários minutos depois. Esses testemunhos são contemporâneos (na verdade, tão contemporâneos quanto possível) e mutuamente corroborativos. Além disso, essas testemunhas poderiam ser questionadas em qualquer grau. Qual seria nossa reação? Nós tomaríamos estes testemunhos como evidência e concluiríamos, baseado apenas neles, que o mago realmente teve sua cabeça cortada e sobreviveu? Ou seria nossa incredulidade com a probabilidade do evento sobrepujar os testemunhos e nos levar a considerar outras alternativas (os membros da tribo foram enganados, não estão lembrando corretamente, estão mentindo, etc.). A adição de séculos de possível embelezamento e distorção tornaria os testemunhos mais ou menos confiáveis? A razão pela qual rejeitamos o testemunho deles é que temos experiência prévia de que essas coisas não costumam ocorrer. Baseamos nossas crenças dependendo do peso da evidência, considerando que tais coisas podem ocorrer fora de nossa experiência e a possibilidade de que as testemunhas do "milagre" estivessem enganadas. Esse padrão de evidência para milagres foi sugerido por John Locke e pelo ensaio de David Hume, Of Miracles. A principal razão pela qual tal testemunho de milagre é aceito é que a incredulidade dos crentes é anulada por sua suposição a priori de que seu deus, ou Jesus, é todo-poderoso; os testemunhos são inúteis sem isso. Isso mudará a discussão nessa direção. Milagres não provam que Deus existe "Agora, um ponto que John Lennox fez, apelando para a ressurreição Jesus, foi dizer que, se a ressurreição é verdadeira, existe um Deus. Isso não se segue. Tudo o que segue é que existe algum ser sobrenatural, capaz de realizar uma ressurreição física de um ser humano. Por que isso deveria ser onipotente, Por que isso deveria ser onisciente, Por que isso deveria ser perfeitamente bom. Poderia ser um ser que estivesse fazendo isso a fim de enganar um monte de pessoas para terem crenças em uma religião falsa. http://web.archive.org/web/20170701014456/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcHRRjsttOc" Referências